Nirvana
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi de moi à Patachon, transformé en défi entre Lauryane et moi-même. WARNING SLASHS ! "C'est la fête à la WWE ! Les  langues se délient et les rumeurs vont bon train. Toutes les inhibitions sont levées..."


**Bien qu'étant un défi donné à la base par moi-même à Patachon,**

**j'ai décidé de le reprendre à mon compte pour le **

**transformer en "Duel" avec Lauryane ! **

**Normal me direz-vous ! Que les deux meilleurs dans ce qu'elles font**

**se battent à mort dans une arène sanglante ! **

***hum hum* **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fête à la WWE ! L'alcool coule à flot. Un peu trop pour certaines personnes... les langues se délient et les rumeurs vont bon train. Toutes les inhibitions sont levées... Tu devras te placer d'un point de vue externe. Pour corser le tout, tu ne devras en aucun cas utiliser les mots "alcool" et "rumeur"<strong>

* * *

><p>« <em>Ceci est un invitation strictement personnelle et secrète.<em>

_Mr Phillip Brooks, vous êtes cordialement invité à_

_la réception occulte du 14 février..._

_Venez goûter aux mets délicieux et au lascif stupre._

_Il est enfin temps de succomber à l'appel suave de la dépravation..._

_Nous serions ravis de vous voir enfin à une de nos réceptions..._

_Eros, Himéros & Pothos_ »

Grelotant de froid, Phil tenait toujours entre ses mains la mince invitation. Il avait été emmené de force ici, alors qu'il tentait de rentrer à son hôtel pour aller se reposer. Une large limousine noire l'avait déposé devant une vieille bâtisse peu rassurante et il fixait maintenant depuis une dizaine de minutes la lourde porte de chêne massif de cette étrange maison. C'était la troisième fois qu'il recevait ces drôles d'invitations, elles étaient glissées tard dans la nuit sous sa porte, et ne comportait que son nom sur l'enveloppe, aucun indice sur l'expéditeur. Il avait réussi à éviter les deux premières « réceptions », mais ce soir, la chance n'était définitivement pas de son côté. Pas une lumière ni un bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur de la maison. Après de très longues secondes de combat avec sa raison, la curiosité de Phil l'emporta et il toqua à la lourde porte. Celle-ci émit quelques craquements de contestation. La seconde suivante, le courage de Phil fondit et il voulut fuir, mais avant de pouvoir se retourner, le passage se libéra de sa lourde charge dans un terrible bruit sourd.

Posté sur le seuil, Phil avança lentement à l'intérieur d'un étroit couloir. Il sursauta quelques instants après, lorsque la porte se referma d'elle même dans un grincement sonore. Pris au piège, il continua son avancée, jusqu'à atteindre une petite pièce, probablement un hall. De nombreuses affaires étaient déjà posées là, mélange de manteaux sur des portants et de chaussures le long des murs. Phil les contempla, reconnaissant ici et là les affaires de ses collègues. La température à l'intérieur était assez élevée, aussi, Phil entreprit de se dévêtir quelque peu. Il rangea soigneusement son écharpe et ses gants, qu'il posa à côté de son manteau et de ses chaussures. Un toussotement dans son dos le fit se retourner. Adossée à l'encadrement d'une petite porte, une très belle jeune femme le regardait avec un sourire mystérieux. Son visage était camouflé par un masque qui laissait entrevoir l'éclat rieur de ses yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux étaient camouflés par une large capuche. Phil pu cependant apercevoir quelques mèches noires. La femme était habillée d'un bustier et d'un pantalon moulant en cuir qui disparaissait dans de grandes cuissardes. Sa capuche était en réalité une grande veste fluide laissée ouverte, et qui retombait légèrement sur son corps gracieux.

- Bienvenue à toi, appelle-moi Himéros...

La jeune femme se retourna élégamment et entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Phil hésita quelques instants, mais finit par la suivre. Etonnamment, il arriva dans un nouveau couloir, plus large. Une musique retentissait dans une pièce adjacente, mais l'épaisseur des murs rendait l'écoute impossible. Cette maison avait l'air beaucoup plus grande de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Phil rattrapa celle qui se faisait appeler Himéros, et cala ses pas aux siens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ?

- Comme il est écrit sur ton invitation, ceci est une fête très privée. La maison est très grande, libre à toi d'en visiter toutes les pièces... mais je te préviens, tous nos invités ne voudront pas forcément être dérangés...

- Dérangés ?

- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras ton bonheur ici... Nos routes se séparent, passe une bonne soirée...

La dite Himéros ouvrit une porte au bout du long couloir, et se posta à l'encadrement. Phil dut se décider à entrer. Elle referma simplement l'accès, laissant Phil dans l'ignorance la plus totale. La musique résonnait dans ses oreilles, l'obscurité domptait ses sens. Un simple rideau le séparait d'un autre monde. Passant le voile de perles, la salle s'offrant à lui était simplement saisissante. Un immense bar était placé sur le mur situé en face de lui, le reste de la pièce était composé de fauteuils et de tables disposés un peu partout. De puissants spots colorés illuminaient le salon, d'autres néons à ultraviolets faisaient briller le blanc des sièges. L'ambiance qui régnait là correspondait à celle des boîtes de nuit tant la musique était assourdissante. Mais la pièce n'était qu'un cimetière de bouteilles vides, des cadavres de divers cocktails trainant sur le sol et sur les tables. La salle empestait l'eau-de-vie, et l'on eut dit qu'une tempête venait de passer. Phil remarqua vite la seule personne présente dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'adressa au barman qui lavait ses verres.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ?

- On est où ici ?

- Au Nirvana.

- Y avait une femme... avec un masque...

- La patronne.

- Où sont les gens ? C'est pas censé être une fête ?

- Monsieur... les invités sont déjà passés dans les « salles »

- Ah...

Phil se retourna lorsqu'un bruit de verre se fit entendre. Assis sur une banquette dans l'ombre, il reconnu aisément Kofi Kingston discutant avec David Otunga. Tous deux avaient l'air passablement éméchés et riaient bruyamment. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à leur table, mais leur conversation lui fit perdre quelque peu de sa vigueur...

- Elle a pas chaumé la patronne pour cette soirée !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Comment on peut réaliser les fantasmes grandeur nature aussi bien ?

- Pffff... Sais pas !

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?

- Ahaha ! Qui eut cru que Matthew était aussi souple ! Kevin et Heath l'ont vu s'entrainer cette semaine... il paraît qu'il allait encore plus loin que d'habitude...

- Oh toi... Rappelle-toi David... On touche avec les yeux !

- Huuum... Ils sont pas partageurs, beaucoup trop possessifs ces dominants...

- Les filles tueraient pour être ici...

Phil s'arrêta tout simplement au milieu de son chemin. Les idées faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau du catcheur, et son visage exprimait clairement la peur, et l'incompréhension. Cette maison regorgeait bien trop de secrets... mais tout cela était si tentant... il se demandait si « _il _» était là, peut-être avec un « dominant » ? À cette pensée, une rage indicible gronda au fond de son estomac. Si tout cela était vrai, si tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison l'était, alors à quoi bon résister ? Il pourrait toujours prétendre_ le_ chercher si on lui posait la question. Près du bar, Phil remarqua un large rideau en velours, qui dissimulait l'accès à un escalier. Il le gravit avec prudence, tout de même anxieux à l'idée de voir ses collègues. Un petit hall donnait suite à un autre couloir, qui desservait exactement sept portes. Phil s'approcha de la première d'entre elles, et tendit la main pour attraper la poignée. Il l'abaissa finalement et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur...

La première pièce était un salon privé élégamment décoré. Les murs étaient recouverts de velours capitonné, de larges tentures pendaient du plafond et le sol était composé d'une moquette sombre et épaisse. Tout avait été fait pour que la pièce soit cosy et chic, tout en ayant ce côté calfeutré et intime. Comme au ralenti, Phil tourna lentement le visage vers ce qui semblait être une scène, munie d'une barre de pole dance, mais ce qui le troubla le plus fut de voir Paul Lloyd Jr. dansant sur l'estrade. La scène était envoûtante. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un minuscule short et son torse finement musclé était recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur tout à fait excitante. Son torse hâlé brillait légèrement à la lueur tamisée du salon. Son corps bougeait de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Les yeux à demi-clos, il dansait, presque en transe. Tout son corps se mouvait, glissait, se déhanchait lentement. Paul ne cessait de descendre le long de la barre pour mieux remonter, de tourner autour d'elle. Ce n'était plus qu'un appel à la débauche, lascif et indécent. Phil déglutit bruyamment. Durant quelques secondes, le regard de Paul s'alluma d'une lueur de surprise, mais les vapeurs de boissons le gardaient dans un état de demi-conscience. Il glissa de la scène, concupiscent, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, totalement hermétique à la présence de Phil. Félin, il s'arrêta près d'un fauteuil que Phil n'avait pas vu avant. Stuart Bennett n'avait d'yeux que pour Paul. Assis dans le fauteuil, sa respiration s'était tue au moment où il l'avait rejoint, se déhanchant à quatre pattes sur le sol duveteux. Ses pupilles dilatées dévoraient du regard le jeune sud africain. Après quelques secondes licencieuses, Stuart sembla réaliser qu'un intrus se trouvait parmi eux. Il tourna la tête vers Phil tout en se repositionnant au fond de son fauteuil.

- Phil ! Alors comme ça tu es venu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait craquer cette fois ?

- Euh... Je...

Phil ne parvenait à prononcer un mot. Il ne pouvait se concentrer alors que Paul était assis sur les genoux de Stuart, visiblement mécontent que ce dernier ait rompu leur contact. Le sud africain se déhanchait tout contre l'anglais, caressait son corps, embrassait sa peau. Stuart ne semblait pas distrait par ces marques de faveur, il continuait de fixer Phil, semblant attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas. Mais Phil ne pouvait quitter son regard du corps de Paul, et l'Anglais le remarqua bien vite. Il chuchota à l'oreille de son partenaire qui, docile, se releva aussitôt. Stuart se leva avec contenance, et marcha d'un pas lourd vers Phil, toujours sur le seuil. Le visage grave, il fit reculer Phil de quelques pas, et s'installa sur l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ecoutes Phil... Tu peux pas rester... T'es venu chercher quelqu'un non ? Alors trouve-le et ne fais plus ça.

- Faire... faire quoi ?

- Convoiter le trésor des autres.

Stuart claqua finalement la porte au nez de Phil. Abasourdis, il resta quelques instants immobile. Il se retourna finalement face aux autres portes, qui cachait selon les dires de Stuart, son trésor. Mais laquelle de ces six portes allait répondre à sa question ?

C'est la main tremblante qu'il s'approcha de la seconde porte. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut aveuglé par la lumière environnante. Cachant ses yeux, ses pupilles s'adaptèrent à l'agression visuelle. La pièce était entièrement blanche, carrelée du sol au plafond. Contrairement à la première pièce, l'air était clairement aseptisée. Une commode et un porte-manteau, blancs eux aussi, trônaient au fond de la pièce. De l'autre côté, du matériel médical produisait un bip régulier, atrocement sinistre, qui déchirait le silence ambiant. Un immense lit était placé à côté, ses grands voilages cachant totalement ce qui se passait derrière. Phil fit quelques pas en direction de la couche. Des murmures glissaient sous les voiles blancs, comme une symphonie feutrée. Des rires, des mots doux, qui résonnaient sur les murs immaculés de la chambre. Phil avança lentement, mais se stoppa rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune femme assise sur le lit. Il ne pouvait discerner que le dos de la femme qui était en grande partie caché par de longs cheveux châtains. Elle portait une robe blanche. Cependant, quelque chose clochait, et Phil s'en rendit compte assez vite. La demoiselle était quelque peu, disproportionnée. Ses bras étaient musclés et largement pubescents, ses mains n'étaient pas fines et gracieuses, ni même manucurées. Aussi larges que celles d'un bûcheron, Phil frissonna en les imaginant sur lui. La forte demoiselle se leva doucement du lit, et révéla un homme étendu dans les draps blancs. Phil reconnut aisément Barri Griffiths. Grand, trapu, ses cheveux noirs gominés, l'athlète regardait avec envie la drôle d'infirmière à ses côtés. Celle-ci sembla chercher quelque chose, et ne trouvant pas, se retourna en faisant voler sa longue chevelure. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Phil lorsqu'il découvrit que cette infirmière si particulière n'était autre que Drew Galloway ! Voyant son infirmière s'éloigner de lui, Barri l'attrapa par la taille pour le renverser sur ses jambes. Il en profita pour lui chatouiller les hanches, laissant le rire cristallin de Drew briser le bip monotone des équipements. Tandis que le silence reprenait sa place, Barri admirait le visage de son homme. Les yeux de Drew s'illuminèrent alors que Barri se penchait sur lui. Il stoppa son patient d'un doigt sur le nez, puis gloussa doucement.

- Vous êtes un très mauvais patient, Mr Griffiths...

- Terrible... je mérite une punition non ?

Au moment où leurs lèvres se scellèrent, Phil ne pu que détourner les yeux d'une telle démonstration d'amour et de douceur. Il se sentit comme un voyeur, épiant un bonheur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il recula sur la point des pieds, et ferma la porte avec douceur, laissant derrière ces voilages blancs résonner la mélodieuse symphonie de l'Amour...

Phil ne savait plus quoi penser. Les jambes flagellantes, il était encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il commençait aussi à être impatient. Sans y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la troisième porte, et l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Comme pour la première pièce, il s'arrêta immédiatement au seuil, réalisant son geste. La pièce qui se dévoilait à lui était fumante, Phil crut quelques secondes que sa vue était défaillante, mais la réalité était toute autre. La pièce était littéralement fumante. La cause venait d'un large jacuzzi, placé au centre de la salle. Phil n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un véritable hammam qui avait été construit dans cette pièce. Tout autour du jacuzzi, des planches de lambris avaient été placées sur le sol et les murs. Parmi tout cette fumée, Phil discerna une silhouette alanguie dans l'eau chaude. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut le dos et le crâne rasé de Randy Orton. Ce dernier avait allongé ses bras sur les bords du jacuzzi, se prélassant la tête en arrière. Son corps était comme parcouru de spasmes, ses muscles se contractant soudainement. Soulagé de trouver enfin quelqu'un seul, Phil voulu s'approcher de l'homme, et pourquoi pas, profiter d'un bon bain. Il s'arrêta brutalement à un mètre du jacuzzi, lorsque Randy émit un soupir qui en disait long. Le visage de Phil finit par prendre une étonnante couleur rouge, lorsque John Cena émergea de l'eau, éclaboussant les planches de bois alentours. Absolument essoufflé, il arborait un petit sourire sous-entendu. À quelques centimètres de lui, Randy semblait aux anges, complètement détendu, ses yeux restaient à demi-fermés. Satisfait de lui, John étendit ses bras autour du cou du Legend Killer, et se laissa reposer sur son corps. Mais John quitta Randy du regard trop tôt, et croisa les pupilles noisettes du Best In The World. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage.

- Randy... je crois qu'on a un invité...

- Huuum... ?

- Alors comme ça Monsieur l'Straight Edge, on déroge à sa règle d'or ? Pas de sexe avant le mariage ?

- Je...je...euh...

- Tu... tu quoi ? Oh j't'en prie ! Viens pas jouer les saintes nitouches ici ! Surtout que d'après ce que je vois, tu m'as l'air _très_ en forme...

- Laisse-moi voir ça John, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Et tandis que Randy et John mitraillaient de leurs yeux moqueurs Phil, celui-ci ne put que faire ce qu'il se refusait de faire dès qu'il affrontait un obstacle... fuir. Il se retrouva dans le couloir en quelques secondes, et claqua violemment la porte, avant de s'écrouler le long du mur. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et pourtant, il restait quatre portes... pour un seul trésor. Sur combien de scènes compromettantes allait-il encore tomber avant d'avoir ce qui lui revenait de droit ? Dans le silence absolu du couloir, Phil entendit soudainement de bruits de talons. Arrivant de nul part, il reconnut la veste de la « patronne ». Il se releva prestement, et alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras. Mais la femme qui sursauta et fixa son regard dans le sien n'était pas Himéros. Cette jeune femme, pourtant habillée de la même manière que sa collègue, dissimulait sous sa capuche de longs cheveux d'or. Un masque lui cachait partiellement le visage, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient dangereusement à la lueur des néons.

- Mr Brooks... pourriez-vous lâcher mon bras je vous prie ?

- Pa...pardon.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés je crois... Je m'appelle Eros. Avez-vous visité la maison ?

- Vous... vous êtes glacée. Vous venez du dehors ?

- Cela se peut... Dites-moi, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Tout le monde me dit ça ! Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche ! Dès que j'ouvre une putain de porte, je me retrouve face à quelque chose que je ne devrais pas voir ! Je vous en supplie, dites-moi quelle est la bonne porte...

- Une solution se mérite non ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider malheureusement...

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du couloir, ses talons claquant sur le sol carrelé. Soupirant, Phil se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la quatrième porte. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et glissa sa tête par l'interstice. Mais la pièce était entièrement vide, et recouverte de miroirs. Pas un seul espace n'était laissé nu, et Phil pouvait voir son reflet absolument partout. Il avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur son reflet sur les parois, au plafond et même à ses pieds. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il s'amusa quelques minutes à marcher dans la salle, faisant tourner son image, la déformant, la multipliant. Longeant les parois, il remarqua un espace entre les différentes parties des miroirs. Il souleva la petite plaque, et découvrit caché derrière un bouton tout aussi réduit. Et bien que son instinct lui criait de ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton, Phil le fit tout de même. Un grondement sourd jaillit aussitôt, et le sol de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un confortable lit. Comme un écho au bruit, un grand fracas se fit derrière une des cloisons. Avant même d'y réfléchir, Phil se trouvait déjà sous le lit, retenant sa respiration. Une petite porte s'ouvrit en claquant et Phil pu apercevoir deux jeux de jambes qui se hasardaient vers le matelas. Il comprit à l'instant où les vêtements commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le sol miroitant qu'il ne fit pas bon de rester là plus longtemps. S'approchant un maximum sans être vu, Phil pu observer les deux occupants de la chambre. Cody Runnels et Ted Dibiase s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ted se battait avec la fermeture éclair du jean de Cody, tandis que ce dernier ravageait les lèvres du Million Dollar Son. Leurs torses recouverts de sueur se frottaient allègrement, ils n'étaient plus que gémissements, soupirs. Leurs baisers s'enflammaient, leurs langues dansaient un rythme endiablé, leurs mains jouaient sur leurs corps.

- Attends... attends... attends... T'as pas entendu un truc ?

- Quoi ? Cody... putain... J'ai envie de toi maintenant, j'ai envie de te déshabiller et d'admirer ta perfection sous tous les angles, alors s'il te plaît, ferme-la Bébé...

- Ooh... à vos ordres mon Capitaine...

Ted poussa Cody sur le lit, et Phil remercia le Ciel d'avoir des lattes juste au dessus de sa tête. Il déchanta rapidement en entendant l'ardeur des deux jeunes hommes, et le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient se procurer... quatre fois d'affilée. Il n'était pas non plus au bout de ses peines, et pour cause, Ted avait parfaitement raison quand il disait vouloir admirer son compagnon sous tous les angles, la salle recouverte de miroirs lui offrait chaque point de vue qu'il désirait. Le problème fut que Phil voyait absolument tout lui aussi, et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, son ouïe révélait de sa superbe, et lui permettait de jouir d'une qualité auditive inimitable. Pendant un temps qui lui paru infernalement long, Phil dut assister, impuissant, au corps à corps de ces deux éphèbes, jusqu'à leur épuisement total. Quand le silence fut revenu, et que les respirations des deux amants parurent apaisées, Phil glissa hors de sa cachette pour quitter cette pièce au plus vite.

Pour la cinquième fois, Phil se retrouva dans le couloir. Il prit le temps de respirer profondément, ses mains tremblaient et son esprit était au bord de la rupture. Il ne restait que trois portes... trois... trois petites portes de rien du tout. Le rire nerveux de Phil creva l'obscurité latente du couloir. La cinquième porte fut ouverte centimètre par centimètre. La petite salle devant lui avait l'air tout à fait normal, mais Phil ne se laissait plus berner. Une grande table était posée en son centre, recouverte de mets les plus appétissants qui soit. De grands chandeliers éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur diffuse très agréable. Phil reconnut facilement Matthew Korklan et Jason Reso dînant en tête à tête. Le premier riait gaiement, parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, tandis que le second l'écoutait patiemment, un sourire délicat posé sur son visage. Pourtant, il semblait bien que la scène ne plaisait pas au jeune homme blond. Ses doigts martelaient la table, et son regard cachait une certaine lassitude. Mais Matthew continuait de parler, faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Pris d'une pulsion, Jason poussa ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Matthew sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

- Mais... Jason, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce dont je meurs d'envie depuis des heures...

Jason souleva Matthew et le posa violemment sur la table. Désireux et fougueux, il arracha de ses mains la chemise blanche du jeune homme et commença à embrasser son partenaire, qui se laissait faire sous ses doigts. Il retira sa chemise rouge et allongea Matthew. Ce dernier gémissait ostensiblement, se tortillant sur la table. Jason recouvrit le corps de Matthew avec le sien.

- T'en as mis du temps, j'avais plus aucun sujet de conversation depuis deux heures...

Jason grogna dans le cou de Matthew et parcourut son corps de baisers ardents. Matthew soupirait, les yeux légèrement clos, le regard vitreux. Jason se releva quelque peu, et tendit le bras, tâtonnant sur la table. Un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage, ramenant sa main, il étala ce que Phil déduit comme du chocolat sur le torse de son jeune amant. De la même manière que Jason avait étalé le chocolat, il entreprit de le retirer langoureusement. Phil put constater que Jason avait vraiment faim. Après le chocolat, passa la chantilly, puis la confiture. Mais cette dégustation dérapa bien vite, et Phil apprit à ses dépens combien Matthew était souple...

Passablement choqué, Phil sortit de la pièce dans un brouillard d'incompréhension. Il ne lui restait plus que deux portes, soit une chance sur deux. S'il ouvrait la bonne, il en aurait fini avec tout ça. Des cris l'alertèrent soudainement à côté de lui, du verre brisé contre les murs, des meubles volant en éclat. La conscience Phil lutta silencieusement. Il savait que la porte d'où provenait le bruit ne pouvait pas être la sienne, par conséquent, il connaissait la bonne porte, celle qui devait lui révéler son trésor, mais les bruits en face étaient vraiment inquiétants, et Phil eut peur pour la santé de la présumée victime. Que devait-il faire ? Les laisser se débrouiller et finalement en profiter ? Ou tenter de régler le problème qui pouvait dégénérer. Phil hésita longuement, mais les cris de la chambre ne cessaient d'augmenter. Finalement, Phil entra dans la chambre, la porte allant claquer contre le mur. Devant lui se tenait le Chaos. C'était comme si un bulldozer venait de passer dans cette chambre, les meubles étaient retournés, les objets brisés, les tentures déchirées. Au milieu de cette confusion, Mike Mizanin hurlait sur Bryan Danielson. Le visage rouge de fureur, Mike suivait Bryan, qui contournait les meubles pour échapper à son adversaire. Phil tenta quelques pas, espérant ainsi se faire remarquer et arrêter la dispute, mais rien n'y fit, il resta invisible aux yeux du couple.

- T'as couché avec qui putain !

- Si je te dis tout le roster, ça te fera chier hein ?

- Bryan ! Viens ici tout de suite !

- Tu me traites comme une pute, et tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Va te faire foutre connard !

Fou, Mike retourna la table basse qui alla se briser contre le mur. Bryan tenta de fuir pour retourner vers le lit, mais son élan fut coupé par Mike lui attrapant les chevilles. Bryan tomba lourdement au sol, et tenta de ramper tandis que Mike glissait à ses côtés. Ce dernier se jeta finalement sur Bryan, et tous les deux commencèrent à se battre au sol. Coups de poing, morsures, griffures, rien n'était oublié. Les deux hommes roulaient sur les débris de verre, de bois, de porcelaine et de tissu. Au bout d'infinies minutes, Bryan put se défaire de Mike en lui décrochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il se releva prestement, et se rendit compte que son arcade était en sang. Mike gisait au sol, maintenant sa mâchoire douloureuse, mais son regard n'avait pas perdu une once de la colère qui l'habitait.

- Tu peux me le dire maintenant !

- Te dire quoi ? Tu fais chier ! On était censés passer une soirée tous les deux, se retrouver, se faire plaisir, profiter d'être ensembles ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu gâches tout avec ta putain de jalousie psychotique ? Tu veux que je te le dise hein ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Je t'ai pas trompé ! T'es content ? Je t'aime pauvre tâche ! Je t'aime tellement que ça me brise quand tu me traites comme ça ! Pourquoi t'as pas confiance... ?

De la même manière que Bryan, Phil se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. En quelques minutes, Mike passa d'irascible à las. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, et ce fut un torrent de larmes qui tomba le long de ses joues. Son corps secoué de sanglots, Bryan s'assit à côté de Mike et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça amoureusement, chuchotant à son oreille des mots doux.

- Je t'en prie... pardonne-moi... j'en peux... j'en peux plus d'être comme ça... mais j'ai tout le temps peur... peur que tu me quittes... et ça fait tellement de mal que j'arrive plus à respirer...

Bryan souleva son amant dans ses bras, et le déposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et enlaça Mike aussi fort qu'il le put. Phil n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps, et il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Bryan leva alors les yeux sur lui, et le supplia silencieusement. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire... partir. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Adossé au mur, il regarda la toute dernière porte, la sienne, celle qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs heures. Il s'en approcha doucement, et poussa la porte, enfin prêt à accueillir son trésor. Son cœur rata un battement en tombant sur cette petite chambre, somptueusement décorée. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait la majorité de l'espace. Un lustre illuminait la pièce, tandis que des pétales de roses avaient été disposés sur le sol. Phil avança prudemment, et passa la main à travers les voilages. Il les souleva et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Allongé sur le lit, Nick Nemeth dormait paisiblement. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Nick portait un large T-shirt et un caleçon, ses cheveux blonds chatouillaient son visage. Cette auréole lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Phil s'assis à côté de lui, et passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Nick papillonna des yeux, il sembla perdu quelques instants, mais reconnut le visage de celui qu'il attendait.

- T'es venu finalement...

- J'ai eu du mal, mais je suis là maintenant.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le cœur léger, Phil obtempéra à cette demande si délicieuse pour céder lui aussi à ce lieu de perdition...

Dans une grande salle munie d'une dizaines d'écrans, deux jeunes femmes encapuchonnées gardaient leur yeux rivés sur les télés. Dans un large fauteuil, Himéros souriait. Elle jubilait et semblait attendre un instant particuliers qui ne devait tarder. À ses côtés, une jeune femme tentait de retirer son masque qui la gênait, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, tandis que ses yeux noisettes fixaient les différents moniteurs. Bruyamment, une troisième jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Eros retira sa cape et son masque, avant de fixer Himéros et Pothos.

- Alors... des incidents ? J'ai raté un truc ?

- Eros...

- ...Himé'...

- Tu me dois 100$.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas que ce débile a ouvert toutes les portes !

- Eh si...

- Et meeerde ! Pothos, tu confirmes ?

- J'ai pas bougé de la soirée, alors je ne peux que confirmer que oui, Phil a bien ouvert les sept portes du couloir... Il a vraiment aucune intuition le pauvre ! Oh ! Et ça va pas te plaire, Mike a détruit la chambre... encore.

- Mais il commence à me les briser menu celui-là ! Il va devoir payer ce qu'il pète !

- Sinon Eros, comment t'as fait cette fois pour endormir la curiosité de ton Stephen ? Soirée entre filles ? Ciné ? Resto ?

- Un somnifère dans son steak a suffit...

- Eros, tu es machiavélique...

- C'est que j'ai eu un très bon professeur.

Trois rirent fusèrent dans la salle des commandes, et finirent par se perdre dans l'obscurité du Nirvana...

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! <strong>

**Ma partie du Duel s'achève ainsi Lauryane ! **

**Je peux mourir d'épuisement X_X**

**Laissez une review, pour neuf pages, vous pouvez bien faire ça !**


End file.
